dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Zamph, the Gaseous Scalder
Zamph, the Gaseous Scalder is a Moramian Plasma Tempest from Helliat-4. He utilizes clouds of super-heated gasses to defeat the Darkspore hordes. Revelation Zamph was made during a brainstorming/walking between Piminy and his little brother. The finalized model and character took a while to actualy make onto the wiki. Weapons Zamph has a set of Scald Cylinders built into his back. These can hold all sorts of gasses. Base Stats Lore The skies of Heliat-4 are full of clouds of gas, boiling, caustic, you name it, Heliat-4 has it. These clouds make Heliat-4 very dangerous for all its denizens. One being, though, decided to go explore those clouds. Zamph was originally the head scientist in Heliros City, teaching students and leading research into the weather patterns of Heliat-4. He slowly began to tire of this life, longing for his younger days of adventure. He eventually decided to head out on a 'cloud hike,' flying out to explore the semi-solid clouds that formed in the deeper layers of the atmosphere. He soon became lost, abd was then caught in a magnetic storm, ruining his iridescent scaled wings and breaking most of his bones. This was how Crogenitor Felzeth found him, a broken being sinking into a cloud island. Zamph asked the Crogenitor to help him, or at least end his suffering. Felzeth did more than that, taking the old professor and transfecting him into an arial wonder. He wasn't able to save Zamph's wings, but he gave him a new set, along with a set of gas chambers grafted into his body to help with bouyancey. '' ''Zamph was soon back at his school, teaching safety classes on the danger of magnetic storms. Then the Darkspore began to invade, and Zamph learned another use for the gas chambers on his back. They could also be used to spew and direct super heated vapors, stoked and supplied by his own physiology. Instead of waiting for someone else to give him a title, Zamph came up with one that he thought fit nicely: The Gaseous Scalder. Appearance ?? Download Files PNG files here. Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Zamph Alpha. Basic Attack:Fume Blast Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 0.7 seconds Cast Type: Instant Zamph fires a line of super-heated fumes to the targeted point, dealing '''5-11' Energy damage to any enemy that comes into contact with it.'' Unique Ability:Scalding Zone Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: ?? Squad Ability:Argon Arrest Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 21 Zamph creates a area of inert, pressurized gas in a 20 meter radius around the targeted point. Enemies are trapped inside that area for 13 seconds and are Suppresed. Enemies also take '''8' Physical damage when the touch the sides of the area.'' Modifiers *'Zamph's Argon Arrest: ??' (Fleece's Affix) *'Zamph's Argon Arrest: ??' (Simro's Affix) Passive Ability:Gaseous Presence ?? 'Overdrive' ?? Variant Abilities: Alpha - Lightning Cage Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Channled Power Cost: 15 Zamph channels for 7 seconds and Traps the target in an energy cage.'' The target is dealt 15-25 Energy damage and is Shocked for 11 seconds. Zamph also takes 25% less damage during the channel.'' Beta - Energize Range: 40 meters/Self Cooldown: 5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 Target ally gains the Energized buff, gaining a 40% boost to Movement Speed and a 35% boost to Attack Damage. Gamma - Webbed Lightning Range: 50 meters Cooldown: 9 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 10 After concentrating for 1 second, 12 streams of lightning burst out in all directions, dealing '''12-30 '''energy damage to enemies and shocking them for 3 seconds. Delta - Plasma Pounce Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 Zamph covers himself in plasma and rockets to the targeted point, dealing 14-28 Energy damage to all enemies in a 10 meter radius of him. Gallery CRE Zamph-0e7ea955 sml.jpg|Zamph Alpha CRE Zamph-0e7ea958 sml.jpg|Zamph Beta CRE Zamph-0e7ea959 sml.jpg|Zamph Gamma CRE Zamph-0e7ed377 sml.jpg|Zamph Delta Trivia *Zamph is much like Jinx in the fact that he has no legs and flies everywhere. Category:Heroes Category:Moramian Plasma Category:Plasma Category:Darkspore Category:Helliat-4 Category:Tempests